


Toska: The Last Elegy and Abyss of Roses

by kabutkelabu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Surrealism, implied depression, mentioning blood
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabutkelabu/pseuds/kabutkelabu
Summary: Ada sehelai sajak bertinta lara di gubuk tua dekat danau belantara. Tetapi konon, sang pemilik gubuk itu mati lantaran menerjunkan diri ke dasar ngarai.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 21
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Toska: The Last Elegy and Abyss of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> song recommendation: vocalise - rachmaninov
> 
> selamat membaca.♡  
> #yeonbinficfest2021

Yeonjun sudah terbiasa berpijak di tepi ngarai seorang diri; menampak denyut beribu-ribu mawar biram lembayung yang bernapas pada curamnya kaki lembah, mengindah ingar bingar rayuan demi terhempas ke dalam alai-belai para mawar atas hasutan penawar nestapa yang baka, lantas menghidu raksi anyir berpadu legit—yang berakar dari rintihan mawar—di tiap jengkal tangkai bersusuh.

Benar. Mestinya, Yeonjun sudah terbiasa berpijak seorang diri.

Berwarsa-warsa lamanya ia tumbuh demi menyirami juga merawat nestapa pada rusuknya seorang diri. Nestapa yang lambat-lambat menggeramus napas. Nestapa yang dengan deras mereguk kewarasan. Nestapa yang mekar kian elok menyesaki rongga dada.

Dan nestapa yang kini membilur habis jantungnya.

Yeonjun kuasa membendung sarwa nestapa itu sepanjang ratusan warsa. Namun ... mengapa kali ini rasanya sangat sukar?

Mengapa rasanya sangat sukar membendung nestapa ini seorang diri?

Tidakkah ia sudah terbiasa sendiri? Lantas mengapa detik ini dadanya berdarah-darah pilu?

Mengapa?

“Kemari ... kemari, Sayang .... Serahkan sekujur nestapa itu pada kami dan niscaya engkau akan berbahagia selamanya.”

Diam. Tak ada reaksi apapun. Pelupuk matanya yang layu stagnan menampak dengan kelompong beribu-ribu mawar biram lembayung pada curamnya kaki lembah sana, membengkalai mereka yang tengah bersuka cita beriring rayuan juga lantaman sedu sedan. Mereka aneh. Atau barangkali sinting. Yeonjun tak memafhumi apa sebab para mawar tersebut sanggup tergelak lantang dan menangis darah seraya berdampingan.

Namun, nyatanya Yeonjun ingin serupa sintingnya seperti mereka.

Yeonjun ingin seperti mereka.

Bebas.

Mengarungi rayuan mematikan yang sudah terbiasa menggagahi telinga saban detik, Yeonjun sontak tertegun kala alai-belai para mawar dari bawah sana sekonyong-konyong menggelibat; menjauh direnggut embusan sang bayu, karam direguk angkasa yang mengabu. Dan ketakutan terbesarnya menyingsing kala satu bisikan mesra bertandang ke telinga.

Bisikan nan merdu.

Begitu merdu untuk menyayat nestapa pada rusuknya yang belum seutuhnya tandus.

_“Menangislah, ada awan kelabu berarak di pelupuk matamu.”_

Yeonjun serta merta mengejam kuat, lagi-lagi menelan bisikan merdu yang senantiasa menyulut candu lantas menuang bilur pada rusuknya kembali. Biar, biar saja nestapanya kian berdarah, bersemi, lantas bermekaran sampai mencekik kerongkongan. Asalkan sosok tersebut sirna, ia sudi menelan dan menggarami nestapanya.

Namun, seluruhnya kandas.

Dikala bulu mata Yeonjun menelanjangi tirai gulita, jagat buana nyatanya kembali mencampak kebencian terhadap pemuda itu dengan mempersembah genangan tirta yang maha luas di ambang netra kelamnya.

Tak ada ngarai.

Tak ada mawar.

Di sana hanya ada genangan masa lampau yang membuntang di muka danau, juga jemari hangat sosok pemuda yang memerban kulit-kulit mengelupasnya—lantaran terlampau lama dibiarkan beku—. Sosok pemuda yang bukan alang dibencinya melampaui rasa benci kain sutra milik mendiang ibunya terhadap jarum jahit, rasa benci jas hujan usang pada punggung pintu gubuknya terhadap rinai hujan, ataupun rasa benci jagat buana terhadap sekujur eksistensinya.

Sejak awal, alam buana memang sudah membenci Yeonjun. Bahkan jagat raya memberkati kebencian sang buana dengan membubuh awan kelabu abadi di pelupuk matanya. Meski begitu, Yeonjun bermati-mati meredam hujan melingsir pada semestanya, tak menghirau jantungnya yang akan meriang memangku kelabu, sebab ia ... tak punya payung demi mendindingi tubuh dari kuyup.

Sampai _dia_ terbit.

 _Dia_ terbit dari penghujung tenggara menawarkan payung untuk semestanya secara cuma-cuma; sosok pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum memandangi danau seraya mengakrabkan balutan afeksi pada jari jemari Yeonjun yang menggeligis.

“Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali untuk berhenti berpijak di tepi ngarai mematikan itu lagi.” Irama suara pemuda itu sehalus embun milik arunika di musim panas. Terlampau halus. Dan Yeonjun mual mengindah kehalusan pemuda tersebut. Maka kala Yeonjun hendak menanggal paksa jalinan jari jemarinya yang mulai meluluh dalam afeksi, pemuda itu dengan cakap memenjara dinamikanya. “Tak akan kubiarkan engkau pergi lagi.”

Yeonjun mendesis sengit. “Lepas, Soobin.”

“Sekiranya awan kelabu kembali memerangi matamu, kupinta jangan jumpai ngarai itu.” Soobin menoleh, menampak figur samping nan elok milik Yeonjun yang seperduanya terkatup lembar surai. Membentang tangan kirinya yang semula menjawat hampa, Soobin menjemput pahatan sempurna itu supaya menatapnya. Beku. Kulit-kulitnya terlampau beku. Yeonjun sudah seutuhnya membeku. Dan Soobin mendamba demi meluluhkan kebekuan Yeonjun kala gemerlap batu gelas pemuda di hadapannya masih enggan bersipandang. “Datanglah padaku, Yeonjun. Datanglah padaku,” bisiknya merdu seraya melucuti jarak hingga lantunan napas keduanya seirama menjamah paras. “Sudah kukatakan pada engkau untuk mendatangiku. Mendatangi pelukanku.”

Ada dahanam cemeti dewa di dadanya dan jantung Yeonjun kembali berdarah. Ia mafhum, ia mafhum betul apabila sedetik saja ia menilik lubang hitam pada ruang antariksa milik Soobin, maka hujan yang selama ini bermati-mati ia bendung di balik awan kelabunya akan lingsir. Sebagaimana jelujur di sepanjang nadi yang kala itu dijahit menggunakan benang biram oleh mendiang sang ibu, bahwa segenap jagat buana mutlak membenci Yeonjun. Mereka terlampau membencinya hingga mengirim Soobin bukan semata-mata dilahirkan sebagai payung untuk hujannya.

Melainkan dilahirkan sebagai kelemahan terbesarnya.

Dan kala deraian afeksi Soobin mulai merangkum atma yang nyaris mati rasa, menuntun pandangan yang semula tertanam pada danau demi dikecup oleh sepasang jelaga berlumur galaksi milik Soobin, dunia Yeonjun sejelalat binasa terjerat lubang hitam lantas memapahnya ke dalam dekapan yang selama ini dirindu setengah sinting.

Hujan melingsir. Setelah sekian lama memangku awan kelabu, pelupuk matanya kini memuntahkan hujan badai hanya karena bersipandang dengan dunia Soobin. Dunia pada jeluk netra nan hangat pula meneduhkan. Dunia yang kuasa menaungi kuyup tubuh Yeonjun dari rintik-rintik sang lara.

“Bawa aku ... bawa aku, Soobin.” Kuku-kuku Yeonjun berderai menyisakan kusut pada baju hangat Soobin. Ratapannya mencakar angkasa yang kian mengabu, sementara tubuhnya lumpuh telak di bawah afeksi Soobin yang setia merangkum demi menadah rintik lara kala Yeonjun meraung kesakitan, “Bawa aku sejauh-jauhnya dari rasa sakit yang mencambuk jantung ini.”

Dunia Yeonjun sepenuhnya aram-temaram.

Hampa.

Hanya ada temaram.

Segenap isi kepala Yeonjun seakan menggelibat tanpa sisa direguk angkasa yang menyisakan abu dan tubuhnya mutlak mati rasa kala Soobin memapah dirinya entah ke mana, masih di lubuk dekapan yang menghangatkan. Ia tak mampu menampak sekitar dengan jelas selain mencandu bagaimana jari jemari Soobin menjemput dengan lirih setiap patahan kuku-kukunya, mencandu bagaimana lengan Soobin memagut hangat tubuhnya yang kuyup, mencandu bagaimana Soobin melayangkan serta melabuh raganya di atas perahu kayu tua dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dan mencandu bagaimana Soobin nyalar membisikkan mantra penyejuk di atas kesakitannya yang luar biasa nyeri,

“Ada aku, akan ada aku di tiap sedu sedanmu, Yeonjun. Maka, hujani aku dengan derai laramu.”

Angkasa nampak mengelam dan hujan yang menjuntai di bawah bulu mata Yeonjun kian lebat selagi Soobin mendayung perahu demi mengarungi danau. Sepasang jelaga Soobin sinambung tertanam pada sosok Yeonjun yang meraung-raung seraya menggeligis di hadapannya, menyelisik mutiara indah pada batu gelas yang terselimuti para rintik, tetapi Soobin tak memasalahkan itu.

Membentang tangan selepas menyinggah dayung, Soobin menggapai bahu Yeonjun lantas menuntun pemuda itu pulang ke dalam dekapannya kembali; membengkalai nestapa yang dipenjarakan dalam keindahan Yeonjun supaya luruh sebelum kemudian berbisik, “Menangislah, terlampau deras awan kelabu yang berarak di pelupuk matamu.”

Yeonjun bersilir-silir mengejam; mengais-ngais raksi fatamorgana Soobin yang terlampau nyata, menyimpan raga semu pemuda tersebut bersama sececah angan perihal pelukan mereka yang menjelma abadi. Namun, ketakutan terbesar Yeonjun kembali menyingsing kala bulu matanya menyibak tirai-tirai gulita.

Tak ada perahu.

Tak ada Soobin- _nya_.

Di sana hanya ada tubuhnya yang mengakar pada rerumputan di bibir danau, serta hujan pada pelupuk matanya yang kian lebat.

Tungkai Yeonjun melebur bersama bentala; berupaya bangkit demi mengejar jejak bayang Soobin yang agaknya masih tersisa di sana, tetapi tungkainya layu tak kuasa mencacak. Sepasang labium Yeonjun yang menggersang bergetar; berupaya menyeru-nyeru jenama Soobin selantang mungkin, tetapi tak ada satu desibel pun yang merebak. Selarap netra Yeonjun mengitar; berupaya menggeledah sosok Soobin di antara hamparan danau belantara, dan bayu yang berembus ke tenggara mempertembungan pandang mereka.

Soobin ada di sana, di atas perahu yang semestinya ditumpangi mereka berdua. Perahu yang katanya akan mengantar Yeonjun ke mana pun ia pergi asalkan bersama Soobin.

Namun, kini Soobin menumpangi perahu itu seorang diri dan hanya memandangi Yeonjun dari jauh dengan pandangan ... hambar.

Pendar netra Soobin yang waktu lalu hangat nan meneduhkan, kini tampak sebeku tanah gubuknya di badai musim salju sebab tak memiara perapian. Membikin tubuh Yeonjun kian menggeligis menyesap rendahnya suhu yang dihantam angin tenggara, serta memalang resah kala sosok Soobin menjauh.

Diam.

Pemuda itu hanya diam.

Mengapa? Mengapa Soobin hanya diam memandanginya?

Mengapa Soobin tak lagi risau menyaksinya memuntahkan hujan seorang diri?

Mengapa Soobin tak kunjung mendayung perahu itu dan mendekap tubuh ringkihnya yang kuyup ?

Mengapa?

Mengapa?

Mengapa?

Di sirat-sirat pandangan yang mengabut disesaki hujan, Yeonjun mencekal embus napas terakhir kala mendapati sepasang labium merah muda Soobin—agak tersibak—hendak membahasakan sesuatu. Membengkalai jantung yang berlinang darah juga rusuk yang bermekaran kelopak nestapa, Yeonjun masih mengasihi keping-keping harap yang nyaris bercerai-berai pada Soobin.

Soobin yang senantiasa memayungi hujannya.

Soobin yang senantiasa meluluhkan beku tubuhnya.

Soobin yang senantiasa membisikkan melodius merdu di tiap rumpang kekalutannya.

Tetapi segenap harap yang mengangkasa bersama angan mereka berdua menjelma angin tenggara kala Soobin melafalkan satu kalimat yang sedemikian dibencinya,

“Selamat tinggal, Yeonjun.”

Binasa.

Sekujur dunianya binasa.

Bentala beserta rerumputan yang mengakari tungkainya bersilir-silir gugur, mengantar tubuh Yeonjun terhempas ke dalam ngarai para mawar yang selama ini telah memimpikan hadirnya.

Sejak awal, Yeonjun semestinya tak perlu beralih naif demi mengaramkan kebencian jagat buana terhadapnya. Semestinya Yeonjun menanam syukur bahwa dirinya sekadar dihukum demi merawat nestapa seorang diri, tanpa perlu merasai jantung berdarah-darah sebab berdebar pada sosok pemuda dari tenggara sana.

Seiring tubuhnya yang meringan dijagal gravitasi, para kelopak mawar biram lembayung mengudara dengan elok mengadunkan angkasa kelam, bersorai diiringi semarak ingar bingar menyambut Yeonjun yang bungkam seraya mengejam; mengenang bayang-bayang Soobin yang nyalar berbisik dengan suara merdunya,

_“Tersenyumlah, ada mutiara indah terjebak di pelupuk matamu.”_

Waktu lalu, Yeonjun terbiasa berpijak di tepi ngarai seorang diri.

Tetapi kini, Yeonjun tak terbiasa berpijak di tepi ngarai tanpa Soobin.

* * *

_Waktu lalu, saban rinai berlinang memintasi obsidian saya,_   
_engkau nyalar memapah saya duduk di atas perahu,_   
_di antara danau yang mendamaikan,_   
_lantas merengkuh saya pada kecupan paling hangat._   
  
_Namun saat ini, kala rinai berlinang memintasi obsidian saya,_   
_engkau hanya memandangi saya dari atas perahu,_   
_di antara deraian danau yang kian mengelak,_   
_lantas mencampak saya pada bisikin paling dingin,_   
  
_“Selamat tinggal”_

_—bulan kedelapan, bukan kesepuluh._

**_FIN._ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> pada kalender romawi kuno, oktober adalah bulan kedelapan (diambil dari kata octo yang merupakan bahasa latin dari angka delapan).
> 
> terima kasih banyak sudah membaca!♡ (twt; @hlymoons)


End file.
